True Shinobi
by Infinite-World
Summary: Who would be the next team 7's teacher? Let just see it!
1. Hidden Scroll I

True Shinobi 

A Naruto Fan Fiction

Created by: HaganeSpirits

The first Fan Fiction that I published. Characters from this Fan Fiction are copyrighted with full respectful to Masashi Kishimoto-san. Thank you Kishimoto-san for all characters that you have in Naruto. I do not own all characters from Naruto, but the characters that I made are totally mine. Thank you!

Hidden Scroll I: A new teacher for Naruto?

Twelve years past in Konohagakure. Naruto stuck in the branch with sour face. Sakura sat near Naruto and Sasuke lied down on the grass, waited for Kakashi. Same as usual, he always being late.

"Oh my GOD! Geez, where's that sensei?" Naruto yelled and grumbled in the tree, it almost made him fell down. Sasuke woke up and looked around. Well, there's no sight about him. Sakura glanced to Naruto, then to Sasuke. She was so bored to wait again.

Not long, they heard a loud shout from their left. Naruto and Sasuke got up quickly and looked to the direction. Some kind of women voice, they thought. There's a girl with some men. It looks like she got some trouble with it. Naruto ran approached her.

"Hey, get out from this girl! You have some business with her!" Poof! Sasuke and Sakura appeared near Naruto and that girl. Some of those people tried to attack Naruto, but Naruto just avoided them and kicked their head on by one. Well, the other ran way. That girl smiled to Naruto.

"Thank you for your helping. What is your name?" She tied again her hair with a blue ribbon and looked to Naruto.

"Naruto! Your name?"

"Oh, my name is Kamaitachi Rei. All right, would you mind if I give something for the payment of your help? " Naruto's face became so happier. He jumped with joy and asked to Rei.

"Nee-chan! Would you mind to treat us some ramen in Ichiraku! Please!" Rei only nodded. Naruto yelled and jumped with joy in front of Rei, made Rei got some sweat-dropped. Sasuke and Sakura lifted their shoulder.

The Ichiraku was so full. It made Naruto so disappointed.

"Maybe next time, Naruto-kun? I'm so sorry." Rei looked to Naruto who mumbled something like: "my ramen… my ramen…I can't eat my ramen…" and sweat-dropped again. Sasuke started to feel that girl have some jounin attributes.

Rei's front hair grew a little bit longer than the back hair, because her back hair was cut down and it colors was black. She wore a konoha forehead protector in her left arm and it seems that she was a left-handed, because her shuriken holster is in her left leg. She tied a black scarf in her right arm. Her clothes was a blue long-coat with Konoha symbol in the right side of the coat and some scroll pouches at the coat that looks like same as the scroll pouches in jounin jacket. There's also a fishnet clothes for the undershirt. She wore a half trouser with fishnet trouser and boots shoes too. Her eyes were black, same as Sasuke.

"Oh, I forgot to ask something. Err… where is the Hokage's building?" Sasuke pointed to the big building in their north.

"… Had I been… lost?" Naruto lifted his shoulder to Rei. She became so embarrassed and laughed by herself.

"Oh my God, I think I've become so strange this day… Err… Would you mind to bring me to there? I afraid I will lost again…" Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke nodded and accompanied her to the Hokage's building.

"Hey, Rei nee-chan. Are you a new shinobi? What kind of business do you have in the Hokage's building?" asked Naruto to Rei.

"Well, actually no. I have some affairs with 5th Hokage." Sasuke and Sakura whispered to each other. It seems that they have same perspective about Rei.

"With Tsunade obaa-chan? What's the affair?" Rei startled at once. She only smiled to Naruto and shook her head. Sakura looked to Rei and asked one thing.

"Rei-san, are you a jounin?" Rei saw Sakura with amazed face.

"… How did you know that?"

"Well, your attributes. Your clothes have the same design as jounin jacket; especially that scroll pouches." Sakura pointed to the scroll pouches in Rei's coat. "And there are only some exceptions in jounin that you can use another coat." Rei and Naruto made such a clicked noise of amazed. Rei caressed Sakura's head.

"Great! Your name? And you, yes you who beside that girl. Tell me your name too." Rei pointed to Sasuke who now looked closely to Rei.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Uchiha Sasuke. Hey, if you're a jounin, why didn't you finish those men by yourself?"

"Actually, I didn't really want to hurt anyone. Hehehe…" Sasuke looked to Rei and then he turned back his body.

"You're too kind. Rei-san, we have arrived in Hokage's building."

The Hokage's building was so huge if you saw from their eyes. Rei said 'thanks' to them and left them. Naruto more than sure that there's something secretly between Tsunade and Rei, so he asked the others to spied her.

"Wait a minute, Naruto. Are you always doing this bad habit all time?" Sakura shrank her forehead and began to complain Naruto. Sasuke sighed.

"Well, not all time as you say. I just want to know what's going with Rei nee-chan with Tsunade obaa-chan! Only that's all!" Naruto slithered into the Hokage's building, followed by Sasuke and Sakura. Ebisu, the special jounin and the teacher of Konohamaru, saw them slithered to the Hokage's building.

"Naruto! What are you doing right here? Get out now!" Ebisu tried to threw him up, but before it…

"Tsk! Kage-Bushin no Jutsu! Harem no Jutsu!" Some naked women appeared around Ebisu and made him got more nosebleeds. He fainted at last.

"Hey, hey Naruto. What is that 'thing'?" Sakura pointed to those clones.

"Hehehe…that's my precious Jutsu. I have finished the 3rd Hokage with this Jutsu too!" Sakura shrank her forehead and shook her head. Sasuke sighed a lot around this day. With a 'Poof!' noise, all clones disappeared into smokes. Naruto successfully slithered into the front of Tsunade's office. In the office, they heard the conversation between Rei and Tsunade…

"Well, Rei. Do you really accept the title of 'special jounin'? It will become more difficult if you depend only at this title. I didn't persistent you with it, but… it's your choice." Tsunade got up from her chair and looked closely to Rei.

"… I'll take this title. This is my really choice."

"All right. Kakashi?" Suddenly, Kakashi appeared beside Rei. Naruto almost yelled to Kakashi if Sakura and Sasuke not tried to shut up his mouth with forced.

"Yes, Hokage?"

"Do you mind if your subordinates would be taken over by her? I want to give you some missions to Otogakure and your companies are Gai, Kurenai, and Anko. Can you?" Kakashi looked carefully to Rei. Suddenly the door opened. Naruto, with Sasuke and Sakura, fell into the Tsunade's office. Tsunade screamed so loud to Naruto, while Sakura and Sasuke ran away to hide behind Kakashi.

"**WHAT IS IT!** NARUTO, WHERE IS YOU RESPECTFUL TO THE OLDER! I HAVE SOME IMPORTANT CONVERSATION WITH THIS TWO AND YOU **INTERUPPTED** ME!" Tsunade grap Naruto's clothes and threw Naruto to the wall. Kakashi lifted his shoulder and sighed. Rei startled when she looked to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun? What are you doing here?" Tsunade turned back to Rei and surprised. Same as Kakashi. He surprised that Rei had known his subordinates.

"How did you know him?" Tsunade pointed to Naruto and looked to Rei.

"Well, he helped me last time. Thanks to he, and them, I can reach this place safely." Tsunade looked to Rei with a 'amazed and can't believe' face and glanced to Naruto, who still mumbled something that's not too clearly.

"Oh well. Just forget it. Kakashi, here's the scroll. And Rei, bring them get out from this building. Introduce yourself to them. Oh yeah, Naruto, I give permission for Rei to live at your home. And there's no complain." Tsunade picked her scroll and gave it to Kakashi.

"WHAT KIND OF HOKAGE ARE YOU! Just left her alone in my house, my house is not a STORAGE!"

"JUST SHUT UP YOUR MOUTH! REI, BRING THEM OUT, **NOW**!" Tsunade had thrown up Naruto from her office. Rei, Sasuke, and Sakura got out from that room quietly. Naruto only can grumbled in front of the office with sour face. Rei brought them to a yard near the faces of the Hokage.

"Naruto-kun, is that too hurt?" Naruto shook his head and curled his tongue. Rei spread Naruto's wound with a special ointment. The wound seems got better.

"Got better, thanks." Rei smiled to Naruto. She left Naruto with Sasuke and Naruto, climbed a big tree and sat in the branch.

"Well, I will become your teacher since this day. I like to hear about all of you. Ok, started from Naruto-kun!" Rei pointed to Naruto. Naruto fixed his forehead protector's position and grinned.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Age 12 years old. A genin. Like to eat ramen. The most thing I like is someone who treat me ramen. I don't like to wait ramen too long. My hobby is doing some ignorant. My ideal are become Hokage and make all people appreciate me!" Rei laughed a lot and looked to Naruto with smiled.

"That's cool! All right, all right. Next, Sasuke-kun!"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. Age 12 years old. A genin too. There's nothing specially I really like. I have many things that I don't like. My ambitions are to revive my clan and… kill a man. My hobby is training." Rei breathed and went to in front of them.

"Are you… from Uchiha clan?" Sasuke nodded quietly.

"Is that so… Ok, thank you, Sasuke-kun. Next, the last one!" Rei pointed to Sakura. Sakura looked to other direction for a while and then she moved her face to watched Rei.

"Ok. My name is Haruno Sakura. Age 12 years old. I'm a genin. I like… kya! I can't say it, sorry. I don't like to waste time. My hobby is looking at…kya! Ops! Sorry sensei! My ideal is being a great kunoichi like Tsunade-sama. Rei-sensei, why didn't you introduce yourself to us?" Rei raised her eyebrows and the she moved to back.

"Well, thank you for remembering me, Sakura-chan. My name is Kamaitachi Rei. I am a special jounin in assassination squads and will become your teacher for a while. I am 16 years old…" Suddenly Naruto stood up and yelled so loud.

"WHAT! YOU STILL 16 YEARS OLD! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Sakura and Sasuke looked to Naruto with sadden faces. Well, it's kind of amazing to hear such a young girl could be a special jounin. Not surprised if Naruto was shocked. But has Naruto must acted something like that?

"Is that too strange? If that so, just forget it. I became genin at age 15 years old and jounin in last week. I like everything that taste sweet. I don't like something that smells reeks. My hobbies are cooking, cleaning, and training. My ideal is being a genius kunoichi. That's all. … Hey, I got a good idea! Naruto-kun, would you mind if I asked them to stay for three of four days in your house? It seems good to me!"

Well, it's good for Rei, if she didn't know what kind of Naruto's house. Naruto never cleaned his house and it looks so dirty and there are many spider webs all over the house. Also, Naruto didn't want to many guesses in his house, especially Sasuke. With miserable face, Naruto tried to beg Rei for not asked the other came to his house.

"Rei nee-chan… I beg you. Don't asked Sasuke and Sakura came to my house. It's… so dirty." Said Naruto lowered. Rei smiled warmly to Naruto and slapped Naruto's back.

"Don't worry about it! We will clean it together. Ok, let's go!" Sasuke and Sakura started to think what kind of Naruto's house. They have some bad perception about Naruto's house.

Rei walked in front of them with Naruto, followed by Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto felt not too well with it and he wanted to say his disagreement, but when he looked to Rei's face, Naruto could not erase the smiled in Rei's face without felt something's wrong with it. At last, they arrived in Naruto's house.

"Seems so dirty… Are you NEVER clean up your house?" Sakura looked to Naruto's house with disgusted sensation. Sasuke seems didn't want look any part of that house, so he looked to other direction to avoid saw Naruto's house. Rei's conception was only felt strange. Naruto closed his face with his hand. He didn't want to saw the other conception about his 'disgusted' house.

"Not… to bad. Naruto-kun, could you open the door, please?" With heavy sentiments, Naruto walked slowly to the door. He picked up a copper key and putted it into the keyhole. Sound of 'click' approached twice. Naruto pushed the door.

The house was very dirty. There're so many milk bottle that scattered on the floor. Some newspapers were left in the corner of the house. The spring bed's smell was really reeks. There're some spider webs in the corner of the ceiling and some trash with flies around it not far from the dining room.

"I feel queasy…" Sakura ran out from that house and almost vomited. Sasuke looked around Naruto's house and closed his nose with his handkerchief. Naruto stood up with a tone of 'I thought this is would be happened to me someday…' in his sour face. Rei was sweat-dropped when she looked at this.

"All right! Naruto-kun, pick up all aprons, mops, brooms, all things for cleaning that you have." Naruto turn back to faced Rei.

"I don't have any, nee-chan." Naruto lowered his voice at the last part. Some sweat-dropped appeared in Rei's face again. Same as Sasuke and Sakura.

"What?" questioned Rei loud out.

"I don't have anything for cleaning this house."

"So… How do you clean up your house?" asked Rei.

"I never clean it up." Suddenly Rei threw something to Naruto's hand. At once, Naruto's hand had been tied with a transparent string. Rei walked to Naruto with mad face and seems she like mumbled something to Naruto with a scary tone.

"Listen to me. I really hate someone who can't take care of his/her/it neatness. So I…." Suddenly Rei's face looks like empty, and then she looked at Naruto and her string. Sasuke and Sakura looked to her face. It's seems like she has another alter in her body.

"Hey? What I have done? Kya! Naruto-kun, are you all right!" Rei released the string as soon as she can. Naruto looks so scared with Rei. Rei said 'sorry' to Naruto all time and made Naruto felt relieved.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun. Although I can't remember anything… Ok, I will teach you how to use your shinobi's tools for another function. Well, you can use shinobi's tools for fishing, farming, digging, also for cleaning. Naruto-kun, give me that useless fabric." Rei pointed to a worn-out fabric that Naruto held. Naruto gave it to Rei.

"Thank you. Mmm… Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan, do you have your own string?" They shook they head to Rei. Rei silently for a while, and then she threw some strings to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, divide it into three pieces. Give the other pieces to Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun. All right, take your own kunai or shuriken. You don't need to use a big one, just take the normal. Take another fabrics too. First, tied the string to the hole in your kunai/shuriken and then tied the string to the fabrics too. Don't forget to make a hole in the fabrics first. Now, could you make your string upright like this?" Rei grap her string softly and the string was upright at once. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke tried it too. Only Sakura who has understand the concept of that and can made her string upright to the ceiling.

"Awesome. You have a good control in chakra, Sakura-chan. Err, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, you must do it by concentrated your chakra flows to that string and control the chakra to make your string upright. It's a good training for your chakra's control. If you can make the string upright, you can use it for battle too. Try it!"

Sakura and Rei already started cleaned the ceiling with that fabric, while Naruto and Sasuke still tried to made their string upright. Sasuke has improved well; his string can became upright but only for a while. Naruto was the worst one; his string only can bend over not explicit. Rei watched over Naruto while she cleaned up the spider webs.

"He has an awesome stamina. More awesome, more difficult to control it. Sasuke-kun has a great stamina too, but he can understand the concept quicker than Naruto. Is Naruto-kun was really didn't understand what I mean?" Rei sighed when she looked to Sasuke and Naruto.

"Maybe you think he was a 'not to clever' student, but he has improved much for his dream. He can make an original technique by himself. Maybe… someday he will defeat Sasuke with his hand. But it's still one hundred years to beat Sasuke." Rei smiled to Sakura and laughed together, made Sasuke and Naruto felt astonished with them.

At last Naruto successful made his string upright all time, but the other have finished with the cleaned. He can't believe it by himself, how could his 'stinky' house can be so neat and comfort, clean too! Rei and Sakura rightfully proud themselves. Sasuke only mumbled something like: 'waste times only for clean this house? Geez…' to Naruto.

"I see there's so much free space for me, Sakura-chan, and Sasuke-kun to sleep. So why didn't we stay in here together for a while? I will make a delicious dinner for you!" Sakura and Naruto jumped with joy around the kitchen, while Sasuke slumped to a comfortable chair.

"Can you stop jumping around this kitchen? I feel dizzy now. I bet Kakashi and his company were had some good facilities from Hokage." guessed Sasuke.

In Kakashi place, a sound of 'HATCHII!' appeared between them.

"Hey, hey Kakashi. How could you let your body got some cold in this day?" Anko and Kurenai gave Kakashi a medicine. Kakashi refused it and sniffed a lot.

"No, it's nothing. I guess there's someone who speaking about me out there…"

In Naruto's house, Sasuke prepared his pillow and lied down on his bed. He panted harshly. It's so comfortable, he thought. Not bad to stay for a while in Naruto's house. Hope there's no disturb from anyone…

BRAKK! Hey, I have just said that I didn't want any disturb!

"Hey Sasuke! The dinner almost ready! Come down now!" Naruto penetrated Sasuke's room and yelled to him so loud, and the he ran away. Sasuke scratched his back with fed up face an then he went down stairs to the dinning room. Something smells so good from the dinning room. It's most likely the smell of… ramen?

"Oh, have Naruto-kun made you woke up? Your dinner will be ready in a second, just wait at the table." Rei stirred the ramen in the pan and tasted it twice. It seems it was so delicious. The smell of ramen spread around the kitchen and the dinning room. It made Sasuke's mouth was watery. He cleaned up the water in his mouth and looked around.

"Rei-sensei, where's the other?"

"Oh, Naruto-kun went to the shop for a while. Sakura-chan was taking a bath. Oh yes, please don't too formally with me. I'm just a shift teacher; you could call me only with the front name or just call me 'nee-chan'. Here, your dinner." Rei placed the bowl of ramen and a glass of water in the table. Sasuke grap the plate and smelled it. It's seems it was really delicious.

"Thanks, Rei… nee-chan."

"Hehehe… Your welcome. Oh, have you washed your hand? If you haven't, wash your hand in the bathroom sink." Rei pointed to a toilet near the stair. Sasuke never thought there was a toilet in there, because it was too dark to seeing. Sasuke switched on the lamp and looked in the toilet. Hey, hey, isn't it to good for a normal toilet?

The toilet was great. The closet was really clean and some smell like Lavender flower approached around the toilet. The soap place seems made from copper with a clothes hanger beside it. The sink seems rubbed by Rei until being shined. Sasuke sweat-dropped. Who putted some scents of Lavender flower in this toilet!

Sasuke washed his hand and looked around the toilet. Make me feel strange, Sasuke thought. Suddenly the toilet door opened so hard and made Sasuke's head hit the edges of the sink. Naruto looked to inside to look what's going on. Some wrinkles appeared in Sasuke's head.

"WHAT NOW! Damn! Naruto, I told you now! If you disturb me next time, YOU WILL GET THE PUNISHMENT OF GOD…" Sasuke gave a heavy tone at the last word, made Naruto, felt scared for a while. The result of that hit was in Sasuke's head appeared a big lump with red colors. It seems it was so pain. Rei patched a bandage to Sasuke's lump, made him looks so funny.

"WAKAKAKAKAK! What kind of that!" Naruto roared and rolled around the dinning room and pointed to Sasuke's lump.

"Seal your mouth, stupid Naruto. It's you who made me got a big lump like this…" Sakura looked to Sasuke and only sighed a lot. Rei placed Naruto, Sakura, and her dinner at the table, and then join them sat. Naruto grap his bowl and started to eat it.

"UWAA! DELICIOUS! Nee-chan, how can you make a delicious ramen like this! It's delicious same as at the Ichiraku!" Rei smiled to Naruto and laughed.

"Well, just consider it as the replacement because I can't treat you at the Ichiraku, Naruto-kun. Ngg? Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, why didn't you eat your dinner? Just eat it." Sasuke and Sakura tried to eat to. When Sakura taste it, Sakura's face became so happier. Sasuke seems enjoy it too.

"Oh my God… Rei nee-chan, tell me how to make this delicious ramen! I like to learn it from you!" asked Sakura to Rei. Rei smiled and nodded to Sakura.

That night was a great night for Naruto. He will learn to live with Rei, Sasuke, and Sakura in a same roof for a while. It's not too bad for him. Naruto switched off his lamp and went to sleep.

Sound of rustled leaves audible out there. Suddenly, some shadows appeared at the branch of a tree near Naruto's house. Seems like a spy-shinobi. They gave some code to each other and send some of them to attacked Naruto's house. When they attacked it, all of sudden, those shinobi fell at once and their bodies were became various parts of a whole at once. Some bleed spread around that place.

The other shinobi retreated at once; left the other shinobi who have became corpses. Rei watched them from the window with cold eyes. She leaned on the wall and sighed. Suddenly, a pebble hit the window, made Rei startled and looked to the beneath. Tsunade stood up there.

"Tsunade-sama!" Rei jumped out from the window, hung on a string, and landed in front of Tsunade. She looked worried about it.

"Those shinobi came again? They aimed you, huh? Well… for a new special jounin, you have a great efficiently. Are you all right?" Tsunade groaned and looked to Rei.

"Yes, I'm fine. But, Tsunade-sama…"

"Don't worry, your string will protected you from those damned shinobi. Don't forget to disappear it every morning. Cleaned these corpses too. Hmp… Having two alters in a same body isn't too bad, huh? Oh yes, what about your wound?"

"Not too bad now. Thanks to you, Tsunade-sama." Rei opened her black scarf and her coat. A long scratch leaved a trace at Rei's right arm. It's still red enough to say it's made a big pain to her. Tsunade putted her hand to Rei's scratch and healed it. The scratch seems better now.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama."

"Stop calling me with some details like –sama… I'm the one who must call you with –sama, isn't it? Rei-sama." Rei turned back her body and smiled.

"Nope, there's no need to call me with –sama anymore. I'm… just an ordinary jounin now. Yeah, an ordinary jounin…" Rei watched the white moon with her black eyes. And then she asked permission to leaved Tsunade and then she left her, went back to Naruto's house.

End Hidden Scroll I…

How is it? Kind of strange? Maybe, I'm just a newbie. Is this story seems familiar? I'm so sorry, because I don't know there's someone who made a same story like I made. Well, there are almost six thousand Naruto Fan Fiction in this website and of course I can't read it all! I'm sorry if there's some vocabulary/sentences/verb that wrong, I'm not a native speaker anyway. Please review me! I like to see it. Anyway, thanks!


	2. Hidden Scroll II

True Shinobi 

A Naruto Fan Fiction

Created by: HaganeSpirits

Ouch! I've got some hit from someone cause I'm not continue the FanFic. Geez… Well, hope you want, well at least just forgive about my fault. So sorry! Ah, if you have sometime would you like to read another Fan Fiction for Naruto that I've made? Please don't forget to review me please! Thanks!

Hidden Scroll II: Surprising Declares!

That morning was really quiet. No scream from Naruto, no yell from Naruto, and no DISTURB from Naruto. That's the thing that Sasuke hoped in his dream. Unfortunately, it isn't became true anymore, cause Naruto have yelled all around the house.

"SASUKE! WAKE UP! IT'S ALMOST SEVEN O'CLOCK! WAKE UP NOW! Naruto pounded the door all times in this morning and made Sasuke felt really annoyed. He woke up and threw his pillow to the door.

"STOP YELLED SOMETHING LIKE THIS! IT'S ANNOY ME, YOU KNOW!" Both Sasuke and Rei yelled at the same time to Naruto; made it louder that Naruto's sound. The different is Rei at the bottom and Sasuke at the second floor. Sasuke opened the door and kicked Naruto's foot until he fell down to the floor.

"That's hurt, you know!" Naruto replied it by punched Sasuke's stomach and made Sasuke fell to the floor. It seems so pain with it. Naruto stuck out his tongue and ran away from Sasuke. Sakura has just got out from the bathroom and looked at Sasuke who still grinned in pain at the floor.

"Sasuke! Oh my god, what's going on?" She held Sasuke's hand with palms upward to her shoulder and help Sasuke went down stair. Rei was at the kitchen, prepared the breakfast for them. She saw Sakura held Sasuke and brought him to the dinning room.

"Naruto-kun, he really likes to make some ignorant like that… Ach! It seems I let it too much of cream…" She gave some water at the pan and stirred it. Not long, she tasted it one more.

"Seems better."

Sasuke and Sakura sat on the chairs in the dinning room. They're wait for the breakfast. It's a good time to say it, thought Sakura in her heart. She sat near to Sasuke and called him.

"Err… Sasuke?"

"What?" Sakura gave a glanced to Sasuke with shy face. It made Sasuke felt strange with her.

"Mmm… Actually, I want to say that I…" Before Sakura finished her words, Naruto came in and screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!"

"Stop yelled like that. We didn't do anything, why you must yell around this place?" Sakura narrowed to Naruto with mad face. Of course she mad, because she want to make a confession to Sasuke and Naruto interrupted it. Naruto realized that Sakura mad at him and blamed it to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, what did you do to Sakura so she mad at me!" Sasuke looked to Naruto with annoyed face and only lifted his shoulder to Naruto. Suddenly, Rei approached beside Naruto.

"Hey, no shout at table. Now sit to your seat, oh well; anywhere and get the breakfast." Rei put some cream soup at the table and join them to eat it together. After the breakfast finished, Rei gave some information to them.

"We have another things to do this day. I like to practice our new lesson at the forest near the bridge. I wait you there." In a second, Rei disappeared with the blown of wind. Still groaned, Naruto walked to the forest, followed by Sasuke and Sakura behind him.

At the forest, Rei has waited them at one tree.

"All right, this your test. I want you to pass trough this forest without get 'hit' by any traps. I have set almost two hundred kinds of traps around this forest."

"WHAT! TWO HUNDRED KINDS OF TRAPS! I CAN DIE IF THAT SO!"

"This is a good training if you can do it well. Also, it will help you to train your evasion, speed, and strength. And I will treat you anything if you can pass this test. I have two requirements for this test. First, no using any kind of Genjutsu and Ninjutsu. Two, I only let you use Taijutsu and any other shinobi weapon. And no Kuchiyose no jutsu." The last part made Naruto so annoyed and made him sulked for a while.

"Rie nee-chan, why we have not to use Genjutsu nor ninjutsu?" Sakura raised her hand and asked Rie.

"The actually, I like to train your Taijutsu, because it's have many purpose in your Shinobi's life. Not like Ninjutsu or Genjutsu who have to change your energy to become chakra first, you can use Taijutsu directly. And there's sometime that you can't use your chakra, isn't it Sasuke-kun?"

Rie looked to Sasuke and smiled, while Sasuke only turned back his body to avoid Rei's eyes.

"Alright. Prepare in your position. Ready, set, GO!" Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke ran into the forest at once. Sakura and Sasuke took trees way, while Naruto took ground way. Suddenly, Naruto felt like he has hit something in the ground and stopped. Hundreds of shuriken flied to Naruto from all directions.

"Wha-t!" Naruto jumped to left side to evaded it; unfortunately he was instead activated another trap when he tried to avoided those shuriken. A net appeared from the ground and tied him at once. Naruto hung up with the net in the tree.

"OIII! Sasuke! Sakura! Jeez… Guess I have to counting on myself." Naruto picked out his kunai and ripped the net. Naruto jumped over the tree and ran to follow Sasuke and Sakura as soon as he can.

While Sasuke and Sakura were dispersed, Sasuke took the way to east and Sakura took the west way. Sasuke prepared his shuriken and his kunai in his hand; then he jumped to the ground. _Ckk, this too difficult to differenced_ _all objects in this forest, all things seems so natural… _thought Sasuke.

"Huh." Sasuke stopped run and looked closely to the forest. He threw some shuriken to the trees corners and all of sudden, a large-size shuriken, kunai, and hundreds of needles flied at him. Sasuke jumped into a tree to avoid it. After all traps were finished, Sasuke came down and continued ran to the north.

Sakura still hasn't found any traps in her way. She stopped for a while and looked around. Suddenly, a thick smoke approached around her and a shadow appeared in front of her.

"Who, who is that!"

"Hasn't your teacher told you not to lax your caution? Hi-Jutsu, Room of Darkness." Suddenly the shadow and the smoke vanished, only the darkness that around her. Then she fell down at once.

"Huh? I have heard that she was defeated by Genjutsu, but I didn't think that she will defeated with the same method. Sigh…" The shadow disappeared with Sakura and appeared in front of Rei. Poof! The shadows disappeared at once in a smoke.

"One failed. Who's next? I like to seeing it."

Naruto and Sasuke still ran around the forest. Not like the usual, the forest seems like a big maze. In the middle way, Naruto met Sasuke.

"Sasuke! You take this way too! Are you following me all this time?"

"Don't think I'm following you. It's just a coincidence. Anyway, don't you fell something strange around here?" Naruto stop his foot and looked around.

"Yeah, feels not good with it. What is this anyway?"

"Sort of Genjutsu, I think. But still, I didn't feel something's wrong around here. Ckk!" Suddenly a big branch flied from the top of one tree to the direction of those two. Sasuke and Naruto jumped at once before it landed on the ground with 'CRUSH!' noise.

"Geez, that was close! Hey, Sasuke!" Sasuke disappeared from his view. Naruto grumbled a while and then he ran to the big tree near the lake. "Oi, Sasuke! Sasuke! Where is he! Damn!" Actually, Sasuke was in the same place as Naruto, but they can't saw each other. Seems there was an obstacle in their eyes. A clone appeared behind Sasuke and tried to hit Sasuke, but Sasuke threw the clone to the tree before it happened.

"Sigh, what a crept! I feel Naruto's chakra, but where is he? Naruto!" yelled Sasuke. Sasuke used the dispel jutsu.

"Kai." The obstacle in his eyes disappeared and he could saw Naruto clearly now. Sasuke ran and grabbed Naruto before the other clones attacked Naruto.

"Who are you!" yelled Naruto.

"Stupid, it's me, Sasuke! Used the dispel technique!" Naruto used his chakra to release the obstacle. He could see better now. Sasuke stopped his run and released Naruto from his grip.

"… Thanks." said Naruto with small voice.

"Anyway, we disperse from this way. You took that way, and I took this way." Sasuke pointed to a little way behind a tree. Naruto only grumbled, cause it was not his habit only to accept someone task, especially from Sasuke, his rival. But there's no other chance. So Naruto jumped over the tree and ran into the little way behind the tree.

In the way, he saw some sort of lever. Of course, because it was Naruto, he will pull it without any doubt. And exactly, he got the same trap as before, trapped in a net and hung up in a tree.

"GEEZ! WHY AGAIN!" Naruto's yell was so loud, made Sasuke knew that Naruto trapped again. He still ran to the border of the forest, in that case it means 'finish'. Before he could touch the finish, some string blocked the path.

"String… it contains the flow of chakra. It will not cut so easily." Sasuke stepped backward and he prepared his right hand. A light appeared from the hand and it sounds like bird's voices. Sasuke ran forward the string and used his Chidori to cut down the string. All string suddenly disappeared. Sasuke ran to the finish line. Suddenly, Rei appeared with Sakura who still slept.

"Congrats. You're such as I expected. Anyway, where's Naruto-kun?" Not long after Rei asked Sasuke, Naruto came with some leafs in his clothes and his hair. Rei laughed when she saw Naruto. Naruto seems didn't get what Rei's mean.

"Ok, congratulations for you two. I will look for the result." Rei bitted her finger until bleed and made a strange seal in her hand, then she used the summon jutsu.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Rei touched the ground and a seal appeared. With a smoke, a white tiger appeared in front of them. Rei came near the tiger and talked.

"Well, from Rakko say, the winner is Uchiha Sasuke with only got trapped once, and second is Uzumaki Naruto with twelve times got trapped. I disqualify Sakura because she fainted after got trap with Genjutsu. Ok, Sasuke-kun what do you want?" asked Rei to Sasuke. Sasuke only grinned that he looked at Rei.

"I want to fight you. Seems you were strong enough."

"Oh, really? Well, that's not a problem. But, let me give you an advice. I will use my full power, so prepared for it." Rei picked her forehead protectors from her jacket and tied it in her forehead. Suddenly her left eyes became green. She picked some strings and it's become a double knife. Sasuke picked out his kunai and released his Sharingan. Naruto yelled cause envied with Sasuke, well probably it's because he want to get a ramen treats from Rei.

Sasuke looked closely Rei with his Sharingan, a strange flow of chakra appeared from Rei's body.

"Are you ready, Sasuke?" asked Rei.

"All time." answered Sasuke. Rei smiled and got ready in her position. Sasuke prepared in his position too.

"Here we GO!" Sasuke ran to Rei while he made some seal with his hand.

"Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Element, Grand Fireball)!" A huge fireball blows out from Sasuke's mouth to Rei. Rei used Kawarimi no Jutsu to avoid it. Sasuke threw his shuriken toward a big tree, made Rei must get out from his hideout. Sasuke tied some thin strings to his shuriken, and threw it to Rei. The Rei hold the shuriken so easily, but then a big fuuma shuriken flied toward her. Rei catch the fuuma shuriken with her string.

"Sasuke-kun! What's wrong with you? Your attack pattern so easily to read!" asked Rei.

"Sofuusashen no Tachi (Sharingan-Controlled Triple Windmill Blades), Housenka no Jutsu!" From Sasuke's mouth, hundred of fireballs appeared and attacked Rei. Rei made some seal as soon as she can and suddenly, a barrier made from wind cut down all the strings and protected Rei from the fireball.

"Kazaguruma no Kekkai (Windmill barrier). Impressive, I thought you just make a straight attack without any consideration." Rei disappeared again.

She hided behind some trees and threw her strings. Sasuke looked around, searching for Rei, before he realized all Rei's strings has made some web around him. Rei grabbed her strings and pulled it with full power. All strings tied Sasuke tightly at once. Rei got out from her hideout.

"Hijutsu, Rai-Kaze no Mai (Dance of Wind and Thunder)." Rei twisted her string slowly and release her chakra into the string in electricity shape. The electricity induced Sasuke and attacked his chakra flows. Also, Rei made a little typhoon blasted Sasuke three times. Sasuke fell down, can't move because his chakra at the limit. Rei came near Sasuke.

"Have you realize your potential? You're not in my level anyway. Still, you could endure it until now. You have a qualified to become a great shinobi." Rei cut down the strings and helped Sasuke to stand up. Suddenly, Rei's eyes become black again. Sasuke turn side his head, avoid Rei's view. Naruto laughed to Sasuke for his losing. Sakura was still slept under the tree.

"Oh, alright. Today's test has finished. Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun you got back first to your home. I gotta bring Sakura and came back later." While she said it, She carried Sakura in her back, supported with her hand. "See ya!" Rei disappeared with a blown. Sasuke and Naruto felt hungry now, so they decided to get home now.

At home, it's almost 5 o'clock P.M. Naruto run out his patience and yelled around. Sasuke was trying to sleep, but of course because Naruto's shout, he could not sleep. At 5 o'clock, Rei appeared with Sakura who has wake up. Rei's forehead protector was tied in her jacket again.

"Rei nee-chan! Sakura-chan! What you took so long!" asked Naruto.

"Just a little business with Sakura-chan. Anyway, what dinner do you want today? I'll prepare it at once." said Rei with smile. Naruto think about it a while.

"Ramen!" All people, excepted Naruto were shrunk their forehead.

"Err, ramen again?" asked Rei. Naruto nodded twice. "Wait a minute, you've just ate ramen yesterday. Aren't you bored?" Naruto shook his head. Some sweat-drop appeared in Sasuke and Sakura's faces.

"No way. You're such a ramen-maniac, Naruto. Rei nee-chan, why don't we try to make nabe (sort of Japanese food with many vegetables)?" asked Sakura. Rei think about it, and then she nodded.

"Sure, why not? It's good for health anyway. Sorry Naruto-kun, We'll eat it next time. Sakura, you go get the bath first. Next is Sasuke, and then the last is Naruto. You two have some free time when you wait your turn. Use it well and don't make any trouble. Oh yeah, at 7 o'clock you must have ready for the dinner." said Rei while she passed the kitchen to prepared the ingredients.

Sakura took a towel and got in to the bathroom. Sasuke got slept in his room, while Naruto still sniffed a lot in his room alone.

While in Otogakure, Kakashi and the others were fought against some Oto shinobi in a big bamboo house. Kakashi and Gai jumped through the encirclement enemies. Anko was threw some smoke bomb to the enemies to block the view from enemy's side, while Kurenai tried to break enemy's concentration by using the Genjutsu.

"Anko! Are you alright?" asked Kurenai while she jumped to Anko's place.

"Yeah. But, still… Why the Oto shinobi attack us?" Kurenai only shook her head and threw some makibishi to the grounds. Some shinobi hit it and they yelled 'Ouch!', then it disappeared at once. Kakashi raised his forehead protector and used his Sharingan.

"Gai, Anko, Kurenai! Stop attacking only the same enemy! Their just clones!" shout Kakashi to them. Gai threw some shuriken to the clones and the clones disappeared at once. Kakashi used Kuchiyose no Jutsu to attack the enemy with his dog. Anko and Kurenai attacked through the clones with Kage Bushin no Jutsu. At last, all the clones have disappear; includes the shinobi who used the Kage Bushin.

The rain came not long after it. Anko took over her jacket; which got many scratches after the battle. Kurenai picked out her medicine and cured Gai that got some injuries in his left hand. Kakashi still looked around and searched any enemies who haven't appeared.

"Well, there's no sight about enemies around here. Let's check out that house. We must find the document that Hokage mention. It will become dark soon." Kakashi and the others stepped into the house. The house was so dark. The table and the chairs were broken, some bones scattered around the house, some bloods imprint on the wall and the floor. A cabinet made from mahogany wood looked dirty with many webs and dusts around it.

"How terrific. Who's the one who lived here?" asked Anko to Kakashi. Kakashi silent and bended; looking for something. Suddenly, Kakashi saw a little bronze key. He looked it a while and the he stood up. Kakashi gave the key to Gai.

"Look for something that can be open with this key." Gai looked around and then he tried the key to the wood cabinet. A 'clicks' noise appeared when Gai twirled the key. He picked out a dusted box and gave it to Kakashi. Kakashi opened it and examined the documents. Suddenly he shocked and threw the documents to the dusted floor.

"It can't be… Anko, Kurenai! Bring all of these documents to Hokage right now! Gai and I will follow you two later. There's something that we must tell Hokage about." Anko and Kurenai took all the documents and disappeared at once. Kakashi asked Gai to talk once.

"Gai, please keep my words from your comrades or all shinobi about it, especially with my comrades… It's about Rei."

"Huh? You mean that new special jounin? What's wrong with her?" asked Gai.

"Don't get yourself wrong about it. He is not a woman, you know," said Kakashi simply.

"What? You mean a man!" shout Gai. Kakashi shut Gai's mouth with his hand.

"Sshh! Keep quiet. Seems that Hokage has know about it. I don't know what he want, but now the problem is…" Kakashi whispered something to Gai. Gai looks shocked when he heard about it. At least, Gai and Kakashi disappeared at once.

Back to Naruto and the others. Rei yelled to those three to come down. Sakura and Naruto get down first, while Sasuke has just woke up. Rei put a big bowl with many vegetables in it.

"Ouch! Aw man! I can't believe I have to eat vegetables! I hate it, you know?" mumbled Naruto. Rei only glanced to him a while, then he put a little bowl with nabe in front of Naruto.

"Try it once. If you still not like it, I will make you some ramen." Naruto looked at the nabe a while, then he try it.

"Gulp! Damn! It's so delicious as before! How did you do that!" Rei only smiled again.

"So, do you want to eat ramen now?" asked Rei.

"No, next time!" said Naruto while he ate the nabe. Sasuke and Sakura ate it too. Suddenly, Naruto and the others who ate the nabe fell down and slept. After Rei confirmed all of them have slept, he picked up them and lied down them in Naruto's room. Then, he got out from the house. Tsunade and Shizune have waited him outside.

"Rei, are you have prepared for it?" asked Tsunade while she looked closely to Rei. Rei only smiled and nodded. Shizune prepared her string bow in her left arm and looked around. The sound of leafs heard around them. Suddenly Anko, Kurenai, Kakashi and Gai appeared in front of them.

"Hokage! What are you doing during late night like this!" asked Anko with high-pitched voice. Tsunade used her index finger in front her lips to asked them silently.

Suddenly, some shinobi appeared in front of Tsunade and tried to attack Tsunade. Tsunade bowed and punched the shinobi with her finger. A shinobi tried to attack Rei by threw some shuriken. Shizune responded it by fired her poison needles. Some shinobi who got hit with the poison needles fell down and groaned caused pain. Gai, Anko and Kurenai made a triangle formation around Tsunade and Kakashi accompanied Rei.

"Rei." called Kakashi with small voice.

"Yeah?" answered Rei while he kicked a shinobi beside him. Kakashi attacked two shinobi around him with Kage Bushin and jumped near Rei.

"What do you want here? You're a missing-nin from Kusagakure, huh?" said Kakashi while he opened his forehead protector to used the Sharingan. Anko and Kurenai threw some kunai to the shinobi around them, and Gai was used Omote Renge to finished some shinobi in front of him.

"… How did you know that, Kakashi-sempai?"

"From the document that I found in Kusagakure. Hokage sent me to search for it. Your clan, Kamaitachi clan was one of the strongest clan in Kusagakure with special ability, Midogan (it translated as green eyes). The user can control their clan specialty, wind elements. They could manipulate the winds for what they like to do. But, five years ago… The Kage has destroyed your clan. Some people from your clan still survive and they moved to Otogakure. I don't know why you could survive or what, but don't involve my comrades." said Kakashi.

"Hmp… So if I do?" asked Rei with smile in his face. Kakashi shrunk his eyebrow and looked sharply to Rei.

"If that so, I must kill you." Rei jumped over into a tree and spread his strings. The strings made a big web and tied all shinobi at once. Tsunade stood up after kicked a shinobi who tried to hit her and Shizune was bowed beside her. After all shinobi have been defeated by them, Tsunade called Rei, Anko, Shizune, Kakashi, Gai and Kurenai to talk for something.

"Ok, Kakashi's team. Do you find the documents from Otogakure?" asked Tsunade. Anko gave Tsunade some documents in a dusted box. Tsunade examined a while, then she gave it to Shizune.

"Well, we talk about it in my office right now. I will wait you." Tsunade and Shizune disappeared with wind blown. Kakashi looked around, then he looked at Rei.

"What did you mention me about?" asked Kakashi to Rei.

"Hmm? Nothing necessarily. Anyway, aren't we must go to Hokage's building?" Kakashi only scratched his head and nodded. They went to Hokage's building.

In Tsunade's office, Tsunade sat in a sofa, while Shizune stood beside Tsunade and carried Ton Ton. Kakashi stood with Gai in the corners; Anko and Kurenai sat in the long chair near Tsunade's table and Rei leaned on the wall.

"All right, I will explain the situation. Kamaitachi Rei is a hostage that we caught three years ago when he tried to run away from Otogakure cause he refused to use some seal to remove his Midogan. With diplomatic reason, Sandaime (3rd Hokage) made him as our comrades and let him live as Konoha shinobi. Of course, Orochimaru has known about it. But it needs three years to acknowledged Rei's ability and then around this day, Otogakure shinobi were searching for him. Actually I don't want to break the negotiation, but… I can't let Orochimaru conquer all things. And in other country, maybe Orochimaru's power has reached its limit. So from now, I declare to begin the war between Konohagakure and Otogakure…" said Tsunade.

"Wait a minute, Hokage-sama! Are you sure with this decision!" asked Anko with 'not believe and hesitantly' tone in her face. Kakashi and the others seem uncertain about it too.

"We don't have many choices this time. To stop Orochimaru's ambitions, we need to crush over Otogakure. I don't want to waste anyone's life, so I'm counting on your cooperation." Shizune only silent. All eyes now were looking at Rei.

"Huh? What?" Kakashi and Gai pulled Rei to outside.

"My apologize, Hokage-sama. We need to talk with him a while." Gai closed the door. In outside Rei sat in a window and looked outside.

"Rei." called Gai. Rei turned over his head.

"Yeah? What's wrong?"

"Do you have expected it before you moved here?" asked Kakashi. Rei took a depth breeze and breathed once.

"If you ask me to say yes, actually now it's a half-yes and half-no. From the first time, that's right that I want to destroy Otogakure by manipulate Konohagakure. But that dreams has vanished along all time that I spent in this village. Myself don't know why it could happen, but I felt that I could not just sacrifice Konohagakure for my own ambitions. You know, Kakashi-sempai. Your comrades was a best present that Tsunade-sama gave to me," said Rei. He laughed a while.

"What's fun with it?" asked Gai sharply to Rei. Rei stop laughing and looked at Gai.

"They have the same eyes as me. Especially Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun. I was though they were just a genin group that doesn't have any special with it from the first time, but two days is enough for me to know about them a lot. They were awesome." Suddenly Shizune appeared from Tsunade's office.

"Rei, Kakashi-sempai, Tsunade-sama need to talk with you two for next missions. Gai-sempai, you can go home now." Rei and Kakashi went into Tsunade's office, while Gai went home with Kurenai and Anko that have got out from Tsunade's office.

In Tsunade's office, Tsunade still leaned on her soft sofa and carried Ton Ton.

"Oh, you two. Come here." asked Tsunade. Rei and Kakashi came near Tsunade. Tsunade released Ton Ton from her embrace and opened her drawer. She looked at it for a while, then she picked out a plain paper and a pen. She wrote something a while then gave it to Kakashi.

"Ok, this is your next mission. I like to make you to as a group now and please bring your comrades too. Kakashi, give this letter to Sunagakure's council about it. We need to borrow their power this time. At last, our stronger comrade now is Sunagakure. Understand?" asked Tsunade after explained the mission plan. Rei and Kakashi nodded once, as a sign that they have understood. After the briefing from Tsunade finished, they went home.

In the way to their home…

"Hey, Kakashi-sempai." called Rei.

"Ngg?" mumbled Kakashi. Seems not clearly enough to say Kakashi perceived Rei's call seriously.

"Would you like… to rest in Naruto's house? There's still one room for you to sleep." Kakashi silent and then he shook his head. Rei seems disappointed.

"No thanks. I still have my own home to rest. Anyway, I could not sleep without my Icha Icha Paradise beside me. And so… I just want to do something right away."

"Oh, so unfortunately… Oh well, see you tomorrow!" Rei disappeared at once in the thick smoke. Kakashi sighed a lot and look closely to the bright moon. _I hope this will end quickly_, thought Kakashi in his deep heart, then he step into his home.

End Hidden Scroll II…

I'm so sorry about this! I don't have any chance to send it quickly; even I have finished the story long time ago! But I hope I could send it more quickly than this time. Please support me and don't forget to review me! Thank you!


End file.
